Like Always
by aicchan
Summary: Rasanya malah capek… sehari tidak adu teriak dengan si alis melingkar ini. Seperti ada rutinitas biasa yang tiba-tiba menghilang, membuatmu tak tahu harus menyalurkan kelebihan energi kemana. Dan itu… sangat karang Zoro tak yakin apa dia bisa bertahan tanpa keributannya yang biasa dengan Sanji. - Zoro & Sanji- FRIENDSHIP... maybe


"Aaaah… aku mengacau," Sanji duduk memandang tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban. "Cerobohnya aku. Bisa-bisanya salah prediksi," dia menghela napas panjang.

Bukan tanpa alasan tangannya kini mati fungsi untuk beberapa minggu kedepan karena siang tadi Thousand Sunny kedatangan tamu tak diundang dan cukup membuat kru _Mugiwara_ kerepotan karena kelompok bajak laut yang datang berkunjung ke kapal mereka tercinta ternyata memiliki taktik juga kerja sama yang cukup baik. Tangan Sanji jadi terluka parah karena terkena serangan sebuah gada berukuran super besar yang telak mengenainya saat dia berusaha melindungi Nami. Ya—anggap sajalah ini sebagai luka kehormatan karena berhasil melindungi seorang gadis.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

 **Like Always © aicchan**

 **Friendship (?)**

 **Zoro - Sanji**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Sudah semua?"

Sanji menerima buku memo kecil dari Nami yang berisi daftar belanjaan. Karena tangan kanannya sedang absen, jadi Sanji terpaksa menyerahkan urusan dapur kepada Nami dan Robin walau dia tak tega melihat jemari lentik para wanita itu harus bersentuhan dengan alat-alat dapur.

Membaca dengan teliti, Sanji memastikan semua bahan makanan sudah tercantum di sana. Sebenarnya dia sudah menyiapkan menu untuk seminggu ke depan, tapi karena semuanya adalah menu untuk profesional, Sanji terpaksa mengubah semua menjadi masakan yang mudah untuk disiapkan oleh Nami dan Robin.

"Kau yakin mau belanja sendiri?" tanya Nami, sedikit merasa tak enak karena gara-gara dialah Sanji sampai terluka.

Sanji tersenyum, "Tentu, Nami- _swan_ ~ aku sudah membuatmu harus bekerja di dapur, jadi untuk urusan belanja, biarkan aku yang pergi. Lagipula ada tukang angkut gratis."

"Hah?" Nami mengerutkan keningnya.

Sanji menyimpan memo itu di saku jasnya dan beranjak keluar dari dapur, "Nah, aku pergi dulu." Menuruni tangga menuju ke dek, Sanji menghampiri sosok hijau –dalam hal rambut dan juga warna bajunya- yang pulas bersandar di pagar.

DUAGH!

Suara tendangan tanpa ampun itu diiringi dengan teriakan yang sanggup membangunkan beruang hibernasi, "BANGUN, _MARIMO_!"

Sang korban, yang tak lain adalah Roronoa Zoro, mengerang merasakan nyeri di perutnya yang membuat mimpi indahnya hancur seketika. Kesal, dia memandang sosok di hadapannya, " _Kuso_ _Cook_! Bisa tidak bangunkan orang pakai cara normal."

"Percuma bicara tentang 'normal' denganmu. Ikut aku membeli persediaan makanan!"

"Hah?!" jelas Zoro protes karena waktu tidurnya yang berharga terpotong hanya untuk disuruh pergi belanja. "Pergi saja dengan yang lain!"

"Mereka sudah punya tugas masing-masing. Hanya kau yang menganggur," Sanji menendang-nendang Zoro, memaksa supaya sang pendekar pedang beranjak dari tempatnya.

Semakin kesal, akhirnya Zoro pun berdiri. Tapi niatnya untuk marah –lagi- sirna saat melihat tangan kanan Sanji yang disangga dengan kain yang disampirkan di bahunya. Menghela napas panjang, akhirnya Zoro menuruti kemauan Sanji untuk menemaninya membeli pasokan makanan mereka.

.

Sampai di pusat perbelanjaan di pulau yang mereka singgahi, Zoro 'dipaksa' mengikuti Sanji yang hampir setiap lima menit sekali mengingatkan supaya dia tidak meleng dan berujung dengan nyasar entah kemana. Zoro pun mengikuti Sanji dari satu toko ke toko yang lain sampai kedua tangannya penuh dengan belanjaan.

"Oi, _Kuso_ _Cook_! Kau mau belanja sampai kapan, hah?"

"Itu belum ada setengah dari daftar, _marimo_ ," Sanji membaca catatan di memo.

Menggerutu pelan, Zoro kembali berjalan di belakang Sanji yang sekarang ada di toko daging. Tak perlu ditanya dia beli daging seberapa banyak karena wajah penjualnya langsung berseri-seri dan langsung membungkus daging yang bahkan Zoro saja tahu kalau itu adalah daging berkualitas tinggi.

Setelah itu mereka beralih ke toko sayuran. Kali ini Sanji menyuruh Zoro menurunkan sebentar bawaannya karena belanja sayuran akan butuh waktu cukup lama. Walau heran, Zoro menurut saja dan dia menunggui Sanji yang sedang bernegoisasi dengan seorang wanita paruh baya pemilik toko.

Bersandar di dinding, Zoro memperhatikan bagaimana Sanji memilih sayuran yang masih segar. Sekali dua kali mencium aroma sayuran yang dia ambil sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Seperti kata Sanji, mereka menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu di toko sayur tapi sepertinya Sanji masih belum puas.

"Kau punya mata yang sangat bagus, anak muda," ujar penjaga toko, "kau bisa langsung beli ke kebun saja. Di sana pasti lebih banyak bahan segar."

"Sungguh?" wajah Sanji langsung bersemangat lagi.

"Ya. Tempatnya tak jauh di luar kota, bisa dicapai dengan berjalan kaki sekitar satu jam, atau kau bisa menumpang kereta barang."

Sanji membayar semua belanjaan dan menyuruh Zoro mengangkutnya.

"Oi, kau serius mau pergi ke perkebunan?"

"Jangan bawel! Ikut saja. Nanti kubelikan ekstra sebotol sake untukmu."

Seperti anak kecil yang disogok es krim, Zoro pun tak protes lagi dan mengikuti Sanji sampai ke perbatasan kota. Di sana mereka mencari gerobak barang yang menjadi sarana angkut sayuran maupun daging dari perkebunan dan peternakan di luar kota. Sanji pun menemukan satu yang bersedia ditumpangi mereka sampai tujuan. Duduk di bagian belakang gerobak yang ditarik oleh seekor kuda, Zoro menikmati perjalanan yang tak biasa ini.

Dalam diam, Zoro sesekali melirik Sanji yang duduk bersandar pada setumpukan karung yang berisi entah apa, mata pemuda itu terpejam, tampak nyaman sekali.

Pandangan Zoro teralih pada tangan Sanji. Bukan rahasia kalau Sanji begitu menjaga kedua tangannya, sebagai koki kapal, dia selalu bilang kedua tangannya lebih berharga dari total _bounty_ seluruh kru _Mugiwara_. Tapi toh nyatanya kemarin Zoro melihat sendiri kalau ucapan Sanji tak berdasar karena koki itu sama sekali tak tampak segan untuk menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi Nami dan Luffy.

Ya.

Nami dan Luffy.

Zoro tak buta. Walau sedang ada di tengah pertempuran, dia tak pernah lalai mengawasi posisi _nakama_ -nya, dan kemarin dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sanji menepis serangan gada yang ukurannya berlipat kali dari tubuhnya. Serangan pertama berhasil dipentalkan dengan kekuatan kakinya yang diluar batas manusia normal, namun serangan kedua datang telalu cepat hingga Sanji tak mampu mengelak. Andaipun dia bisa mengelak, serangan itu akan dengan telak mengenai Nami dan juga Luffy yang ada di belakangnya. Zoro menggeretakkan giginya begitu teringat suara derak mengerikan saat tubuh Sanji terhantam gada itu dan membuat koki itu roboh seketika.

Mencoba menenangkan diri, Zoro mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Dia sadar jalur komunikasinya dengan Sanji benar-benar _anti mainstream_ , adu tendangan dan tebasan adalah cara wajar bagi mereka untuk 'bicara', namun melihat kondisi Sanji, Zoro berpikir mungkin dia harus sedikit menahan diri dan tak terlalu terbawa emosi setiap kali melihat tingkah si koki mesum ini.

Paling tidak sampai kondisi Sanji kembali seperti sedia kala.

Lima-enam minggu, bisalah Zoro bertahan tanpa keributan yang biasa.

.

Sampai di perkebunan, mereka turun setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada paman pemilik gerobak. Zoro mengangkut lagi bawaannya dan mengikuti Sanji yang menghampiri seorang pria tua yang sedang bekerja di ladang. Zoro menyerahkan semua urusan bicara pada Sanji karena dia sadar diri kalau bukan termasuk tipe orang yang bisa berinteraksi dengan baik terhadap orang asing. Berbeda dengan Sanji yang sepertinya punya cadangan kata yang luar biasa di otaknya hingga bisa bicara lancar bahkan pada orang yang baru pertama dia temui.

Setelah beberapa menit bicara, mereka diarahkan menuju ke sebuah rumah kaca untuk membeli sayuran yang baru dipetik.

Sekali lagi Zoro hanya menunggui sementara Sanji, yang seperti sedang berada di surga, sibuk memilih sayuran mana yang harus dia beli karena semua begitu segar dan sungguh berbeda dengan yang sudah ada di toko. Diam begitu, Zoro jadi awas dengan setiap gerakan kecil Sanji. Tak luput dari matanya ekspresi Sanji yang tampak kesal, sedikit frustasi karena tak bisa bebas memilih dengan kedua tangannya. Sekali dua kali meringis saat dia tak sengaja menggerakkan tangannya yang terluka.

Mereka ada di sana lama sekali, tanpa sadar matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Sanji yang kalap, membeli hampir semua bahan segar di sana. Pemilik perkebunan pun menawarkan jasa untuk mengantar mereka sampai ke pelabuhan karena barang mereka sanga mustahil dibawa dengan tangan saja. Menerima tawaran itu, mereka berdua pun kembali naik gerobak, yang kini ditarik oleh dua kuda yang dikendalikan oleh salah satu pekerja di perkebunan.

"Tumben seharian ini kau diam saja?" Sanji menarik keluar sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya dengan cara menggigit karena tangannya yang berfungsi hanya satu. Setelah menyimpan bungkus rokok, dia mengeluarkan pematik api, tapi Sanji tampak kesulitan memakainya dengan tangan kiri.

Zoro menyambar pematik itu lalu menyalakan rokok Sanji, cukup untuk membuat sang koki tercengang sejenak.

 _Tumben_.

Membiarkan pertanyaannya tak terjawab, Sanji menikmati rokoknya dan menikmati pemandangan sepanjang jalan yang didominasi warna hijau khas musim semi yang menyenangkan.

.

.

"Demam?" Zoro menerima sepiring _onigiri_ dari Nami.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Sebenarnya kalian dari mana saja sampai malam begini baru kembali?" Nami berkacak pinggang, "Kau kan tahu kondisi Sanji- _kun_ belum pulih, harusnya kau ingatkan dia supaya tidak memaksakan diri."

Zoro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Nami menghela napas, "Lain kali kalau Sanji- _kun_ keasikan berbelanja lagi, ingatkan dia!"

"Hah? Maksudmu aku masih harus menemani dia belanja tiap kali kita sampai ke pulau?" protes Zoro langsung terhenti melihat wajah galak Nami yang mendelik sadis padanya.

"Gara-gara kau yang cuek juga kan Sanji- _kun_ jadi seperti ini. Sampai Sanji- _kun_ sembuh, kau jadi _bodyguard_ -nya!"

"HAAAH? Kenapa aku?!"

"Karena aku bilang begitu!" Nami masih mendelik galak, membuat seorang Zoro yang namanya ditakuti di lautan kalah telak seketika. Nami berbalik dramatis, membuat rambut panjangnya bergoyang seiring langkah kakinya meninggalkan Zoro yang mematung.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai Zoro mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Dia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum beranjak naik ke crow nest alias gym alias ruang kekuasaannya yang sekaligus menjadi ruang pengawas di Thousand Sunny.

Di ruangan bulat itu dia duduk di sofa memandang laut malam yang gelap gulita. Sebenarnya mereka berniat langsung berlayar setelah melengkapi semua kebutuhan mereka, tapi karena kondisi Sanji, Chopper mengusulkan agar mereka berlayar esok hari karena dia ingin memastikan kondisi Sanji supaya dia bisa membeli obat-obatan tambahan di kota.

Menghabiskan _onigiri_ -nya, Zoro yang entah kenapa jadi kepikiran, akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dan menjenguk pasien mereka.

Melewati Franky dan Usopp yang masih memperbaiki sisa-sisa kerusakan kapal, Zoro pun menuju ke ruang perawatan di mana dia melihat ada Chopper di sana juga Luffy yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur di mana Sanji berbaring, tidur dengan kain kompres di keningnya.

"Oh, Zoro. Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Chopper yang sedang membereskan kotak obatnya

"… Tidak."

Luffy mengambil kain dari kening Sanji, "Kau khawatir sama Sanji, ya?"

"Siapa yang—" ucapan Zoro terhenti melihat pandangan Luffy dan Chopper yang terarah padanya dengan senyum yang mencurigakan.

Lalu Luffy berdiri dan meletakkan kain di dalam baskom berisi air, "Kau jaga dia malam ini!"

"Hah? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku bilang begitu. Aku kaptennya, kan?!"

Tak bisa membantah, Zoro berdiri diam di depan pintu sementara Luffy dan Chopper keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kenapa semua seenaknya begitu, sih? Kenapa jadi aku yang harus menjaga si koki mesum ini?" gerutu Zoro setelah pintu tertutup. Tapi nyatanya dia duduk juga di samping tempat tidur, memeras kain kompres dan meletakkannya kembali di kening Sanji.

Tak bersuara, Zoro memandang wajah tidur Sanji, wajahnya sedikit merah, mungkin pengaruh demam. Entahlah. Zoro tak mengerti sama sekali tentang kesehatan.

"Nnn…"

Zoro berkedip beberapa kali, tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Sanji tampak tak lelap dalam tidurnya, bergerak gelisah dan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Berinisiatif, Zoro memakai kain kompres untuk menghapus keringat di wajah Sanji, agak lega karena itu tak membuat Sanji terbangun.

Setelah membasahi lagi kain itu, memerasnya dan meletakkannya di kening Sanji, Zoro menarik napas panjang. Seumur hidup dia tak pernah merawat orang sakit, jadi dia sama sekali tak punya petunjuk apa yang harus dia lakukan agar kondisi Sanji membaik.

 _Ya—kalau ada apa-apa, aku kan tinggal panggil Chopper._

Berbekal keyakinan kalau dokter mereka sudah terlalu mampu mengurus yang seperti ini, Zoro bersandar di kursi kayu itu dan mencoba untuk santai. Rasanya malah capek… sehari tidak adu teriak dengan si alis melingkar ini. Seperti ada rutinitas biasa yang tiba-tiba menghilang, membuatmu tak tahu harus menyalurkan kelebihan energi kemana.

Dan itu… sangat menyebalkan.

Sekarang Zoro tak yakin apa dia bisa bertahan tanpa keributannya yang biasa dengan Sanji.

.

#

.

"Aaaah… aku kangen masakan Sanji…" Luffy berguling dari sisi dek ke sisi yang lain, jelas tampak kelaparan.

Sudah lebih dari dua puluh lima hari koki kapal absen dari ruang dinasnya karena cidera yang masih belum pulih. Walau posisinya kini digantikan dua wanita, jelas saja kemampuan masak mereka jauh di bawah Sanji walau setiap kali memasak, Sanji selalu menemani dan memberi instruksi secara langsung.

Selama dua minggu ini, Zoro sungguh tak bisa abai pada mata Sanji yang memancarkan rasa kesal dan frustasi yang begitu dalam walau pemuda itu mencoba untuk bersikap senormal biasa. Tak jarang Zoro lihat Sanji berdiri diam di dek belakang sambil merokok, memandang jauh ke lautan, tak jelas berfokus kemana.

Atmosfir seperti ini terasa janggal di Thousand Sunny.

"Ne, Chopper… kapan tangan Sanji bisa sembuh?" tanya Luffy yang menggelinding mendekati rusa kecil yang sedang meracik obat entah apa.

"Masih butuh beberapa minggu lagi. Patah tulangnya cukup parah, hampir menjadi patah tulang luar. Dia juga masih sering demam, aku takut lukanya terinfeksi." Chopper menumbuk beberapa tumbuhan obat sampai halus sekali jadinya. "Kalau kita sampai di pulau yang punya rumah sakit besar, ada baiknya kita bawa Sanji ke sana supaya bisa diperiksa dengan alat yang memadai."

"Begitu ya… aku sih tidak masalah, yang penting Sanji cepat sembuh."

Zoro, yang sedari tadi rebahan santai di bawah pohon, jadi mencari sosok Sanji yang jadi lebih sering absen dari keramaian. Dia beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan dek utama dan menuju ke belakang kapal. Dugaannya tepat karena di sana dia melihat Sanji duduk bersandar di pagar dekat dengan pintu tangki akuarium.

"Oi, _Cook_!" panggil Zoro, tapi tak ada balasan.

Saat mendekat, barulah Zoro sadar kalau Sanji sedang tidur.

Zoro mendecakkan lidahnya, "Bisa-bisanya tidur di sini," dia bertumpu pada sebelah lutut di sebelah Sanji, dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu agar tak menyakiti lengannya atau membuatnya terbangun.

 _Ringan_.

Sejenak Zoro berdiri diam di tempatnya memandang Sanji yang tetap pulas.

 _Dia jadi kurusan._

Kalau diingat, Sanji memang tak makan begitu banyak, hampir selalu bersisa setengah porsi –yang tentu saja langsung disambar oleh Luffy-, mungkin karena Sanji terpaksa mengerjakan semua dengan tangan kiri, tentu saja itu menyusahkan dan membuat makan pun jadi terasa merepotkan.

Tak mau tampak seperti idiot, Zoro akhirnya beranjak dengan niat membawa Sanji ke kamar. Kalau sampai kenapa-kenapa lagi, Chopper pasti heboh. Saat sampai di dek, Zoro melihat tempat itu sudah kosong. Saat hendak berbelok, Zoro berpapasan dengan Robin.

"Lho, Sanji- _san_ kenapa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aku temukan dia tidur di belakang."

Ada senyum di wajah Robin, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar jadi _bodyguard_ untuknya, Zoro."

"Apanya?" Zoro refleks membenahi posisi Sanji yang sedikit merosot.

"Habisnya… kau selalu tahu dia ada di mana dan kapan dia butuh bantuan."

"… Hanya kebetulan."

Robin tersenyum, tak membahas lebih lanjut. Dia memandang ke langit, "Sebaiknya cepat bawa Sanji- _san_ ke dalam. Nami bilang hujan akan segera turun," lalu dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju ke perpustakaan kesayangannya.

Melangkah sedikit cepat, Zoro pun masuk ke kamar para pria dan menemukan kalau tempat itu kosong. Dia merebahkan Sanji di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Tepat saat itu, suara hujan lebat memenuhi pendengaran Zoro. Telat sedikit saja, mereka berdua pasti basah kuyub.

Baru saja hendak bersantai sejenak di dalam kamar, Zoro dikejutkan oleh suara sirine yang membahana. Sontak dia langsung berdiri setelah sebelumnya sedikit lega karena Sanji tak terbangun. Dia pun langsung keluar kamar dan melihat Franky baru saja turun dari ruang pengawas.

"Kapal selam musuh dari utara!" seru manusia setengah cyborg itu.

Zoro menyiagakan tiga pedangnya. Tak lama Luffy dan yang lain pun keluar, membiarkan tubuh mereka basah kuyub.

Sepersekian menit kemudian, dek Sunny sudah penuh oleh bajak laut lawan yang bersenjata lengkap, mungkin sekitar tiga sampai lima puluh orang. Gampanglah. Zoro melompat ke dek dan dengan sekali tebas, dia membuat beberapa orang melayang dan tercebur ke laut yang bergejolak karena angin kencang yang mengiringi turunnya hujan deras ini.

Kru _Mugiwara_ lain pun tak tampak kesulitan untuk melawan 'tamu' mereka kali ini, walau sebagian besar dari mereka dengan sepenuh hati mengingatkan Nami agar tak memakai _clima-tact_ miliknya kalau tak mau seisi kapal ini jadi gosong.

Karena bertarung di atas kapal, Zoro tak mungkin mengeluarkan tenaga penuh, dia bahkan hanya memakai satu pedangnya, itu pun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memukul mundur musuh. Saat dia baru saja menendang jatuh seorang bajak laut berukuran tubuh dua kali lipat dirinya, Zoro melihat seseorang mengendap di depan kamar tidur kru lelaki.

Zoro hampir saja melompat ke sana kalau dia tak melihat pintu kamar itu terbuka mendadak, menghantam wajah si penyusup dan detik berikutnya dia melayang tinggi sebelum menyapa air laut yang bergelombang dengan wajahnya. Tak tahu kenapa, ada senyum di wajah Zoro melihat Sanji berdiri di sana.

"OOOOO! SANJIII!" Seru Luffy, "Kau sudah baikaaaan?!"

Sanji memandang ke bawah, "Memang aku kenapa, hah?"

"Nshishishi… tidak apa, kok," Luffy tertawa senang, dibuktikan dengan tangannya yang berubah mengeras dan dalam satu pukulan menyapu habis sisa musuh di atas kapal. Lalu dia meminta supaya Franky memakai Coup supaya mereka bisa segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan tak terkejar.

Setelah Sunny melesat mulus meninggalkan permukaan air, Chopper yang tadinya ada dalam wujudnya yang besar, langsung kembali ke wujud semula dan menerjang Sanji dengan air mata berlinang. Tubrukan itu nyaris membuat Sanji kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Saaaanjiiii! Sudah aku bilang jangan kena air duluuuuu! Tanganmu itu paraaaah!" jerit penanggung jawab kesehatan di Thousand Sunny.

Sanji pasrah saja digeret Chopper kembali ke kamar dan dia juga patuh saat disuruh ganti baju. Lalu Chopper pun buru-buru keluar kamar lagi dan secepat kilat kembali dengan membawa kotak obat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Chopper," kata Sanji, "jangan perlakukan aku seperti pasien gawat darurat!"

"Tapi kau kan memang gawat darurat!" Chopper melepas perban Sanji yang basah kuyub. Saat memeriksa lengan Sanji, wajah kesalnya berangsur lega, "Sepertinya lenganmu sudah baikan. Masih belum boleh digerakkan, tapi sudah tidak bengkak lagi." Dengan cekatan Chopper membalut lagi lengan Sanji, "Sampai di kota nanti, kita periksa ke rumah sakit, ya?!"

"Untuk apa? Kau saja kan sudah cukup. Buktinya lenganku sudah lebih baik sekarang."

"Hanya untuk memastikan. Aku tak mau lukamu sampai terinfeksi di dalam."

Sanji tak berkomentar, paham kalau itu hanya akan membuat Chopper makin memaksa. Membiarkan Chopper kembali 'bekerja' Sanji menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan dia terkejut melihat Zoro yang masuk.

"Tanganmu masih tersambung, _Kuso_ _Cook_?"

"Berkat doamu, _aho_ _marimo_."

Zoro berjalan menuju ke lemari dan mengganti pakaiannya. Sekilas dia melirik pada lengan Sanji yang baru selesai dibebat oleh Chopper.

"Kalau perkembangannya bagus, semoga dua sampai tiga minggu lagi tanganmu sudah bisa digerakkan," Chopper membereskan kotak obatnya, "sementara itu, sabar dulu! Dan aku akan tetap membawamu kerumah sakit walau itu berarti aku harus menggeretmu," itu adalah ancaman yang bukan main-main dari Chopper.

Zoro memandang dalam diam saat Chopper keluar dari kamar, setengah membanting pintu kayu yang tak berdosa. Tak bisa dia tahan, Zoro pun tertawa, "Jarang sekali kau sampai terdiam begitu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Dokter kita itu antara lucu dan seram dalam satu waktu."

Zoro memakai kaus putih ketat dan menyambar handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, "Jadi kau masih tetap berstatus pasien gawat darurat?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Setelah rambutnya kering, Zoro pun berjalan melewati Sanji yang masih duduk di tempat tidur. Alih-alih bicara, Zoro hanya mengacak rambut Sanji dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasur kosong di sebelah tempat Sanji. Dalam sedetik, Zoro sudah pulas meninggalkan Sanji yang keheranan, tapi setelahnya ada seulas senyum yang muncul di wajah sang koki.

.

.

#

.

.

Akhirnya sembilan minggu yang terasa seperti tahunan itu pun berlalu, seisi Thousand Sunny merayakan pulihnya tangan Sanji yang juga sudah diberi lampu hijau oleh Chopper untuk digunakan seperti sedia kala. Luffy pun dengan penuh semangat menyuruh semua _nakama_ -nya untuk berpesta, bahkan Nami sepertinya tak keberatan mengosongkan gudang persediaan makanan mereka untuk hari yang ditunggu-tunggu ini.

"Makanlah yang banyak! Hari ini aku akan turuti semua kemauan kalian. Masakan apapun, silahkan saja!" seru Sanji yang tampak paling bersemangat karena sudah bisa memasak lagi.

"DAGIIIIING!" Luffy mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Daging yang banyak, Sanji!" dan Luffy pun langsung berjoged heboh karena tidak mendapat penolakan dari Sanji.

Malam itu, dek Sunny berubah menjadi tempat piknik dadakan. Franky dan Usopp menghias sekeliling dengan lampu dan juga hiasan-hiasan lain yang meriah, bahkan Franky menghias badannya sendiri hingga mirip seperti pohon natal berjalan. Brook memainkan lagu ceria dan bernyanyi riang bersama Chopper. Nami dan Robin duduk di karpet piknik sambil menikmati _cocktail_ spesial buatan Sanji. Kedua wanita itu berniat melupakan 'peraturan' mereka untuk menjaga makanan yang masuk ke dalam perut. Sudah lama absen merasakan enaknya masakan Sanji, kedua wanita tangguh di kru _Mugiwara_ itu akan memanjakan diri sampai mereka puas.

Suasana pesta sungguh sangat meriah, Sanji baru meninggalkan 'pos'nya setelah memastikan kalau semua sudah mendapat makanan mereka. Dia membawa piring datar berisi empat potong sandwich tuna yang menjadi menu pilihannya malam ini. Melewati Usopp dan Chopper yang menari diiringi lantunan gitar milik Brook, Sanji menghampiri Zoro yang duduk bersandar di pagar dek menghadap sepiring besar penuh _onigiri_ berbagai isian, sepiring kecil telur gulung sebagai pendamping _onigiri_ dan tiga botol arak, hadiah yang dijanjikan oleh Sanji.

Zoro mengunyah _onigiri_ bakar berisi salmon segar, dia membiarkan Sanji duduk di sebelahnya. Tak seperti biasanya, mereka duduk berdampingan dalam diam, menikmati sajian di piring masing-masing. Zoro mengambil _onigiri_ lain dan memakannya.

"Jadi… kurasa tugasmu sebagai _bodyguard_ sudah selesai."

"Hmp," Zoro menjawab singkat karena mulutnya masih sibuk dengan _onigiri_.

Sanji sendiri tak berniat untuk marah karena selama dia terluka, Zoro selalu ada di dekatnya untuk membantu, baik itu saat di kapal, atau saat mereka ke kota untuk mengisi lagi perbekalan berlayar.

"Sandwich?" Sanji menyodorkan piringnya pada Zoro yang tampak terkejut tapi akhirnya mengambil sepotong sandwich dari piring itu. "Tapi kupikir tak ada salahnya sesekali menyuruhmu jadi tukang angkut. Kau ini kan sepanjang hari kerjanya hanya tidur."

Zoro memakan habis sandwich itu dalam dua kali gigitan, "Tak masalah, asal kau bersedia membayar mahal."

"Hah! Tiga botol sake saja sudah terlalu bagus untukmu."

Zoro mendengus, "Tiga dan sepiring onigiri seperti ini."

Sanji terkekeh, "Aku akan siapkan daftar belanjaan yang panjang kalau begitu."

Zoro tak beraksi, dia memilih diam karena kalau dia terus bicara nanti bisa ketahuan bahwa sebenarnya dia senang Sanji telah pulih. Artinya, dia tak lagi harus melampiaskan energinya yang tak tersalurkan ini melalui alat-alat latihannya yang dingin.

Yang tak disadari oleh dua orang itu, mereka jadi pusat perhatian _nakama_ yang lain.

"Sepertinya setelah ini akan badai besar," Nami tertawa pelan sambil menikmati spaghetti di piringnya.

"Tenang saja, Nami, suasana seperti ini menyenangkan juga, kan?" Robin menyendok _lasagna_ yang rasanya luar biasa lezat.

Usopp memutar sendoknya, "Ya… jarang saja kita bisa berpesta setenang ini, biasanya mereka berdua itu kan yang paling ribut," dia pun kembali menikmati nasi goreng pedas di piring besarnya.

"AW! Zorrro dan Sanji itu sebenarnya sahabat karib, hanya saja sama-sama tak mau jujur," Franky meneguk habis sup _seafood_ di mangkuknya dan mengisi lagi dengan sup yang masih ada di panci, Sanji membuat banyak khusus untuknya.

"Yohohoho! Aku jadi ingin menciptakan lagu tentang persahabatan," Brook menggenjreng gitarnya sebentar untuk kemudian menikmati sashimi segar yang masih tersisa di piringnya.

"Mereka itu memang lucu," ujar Chopper sambil menambahkan saus tomat di atas omelet jumbo pesanannya. Sanji membuatkan yang super spesial untuknya dengan isian berlimpah.

"Shishishi… liat saja lima menit lagi, paling mereka juga sudah saling hajar," Luffy terkekeh walau mulutnya dipenuhi daging panggang dengan saus istimewa yang sangat lezat.

Semua menikmati malam itu dengan sepenuh hati. Musik dan nyanyian tak berhenti walau malam semakin larut, bintang-bintang berkerlip seolah ikut meramaikan perayan ini. Laut pun tenang dengan ombak yang bergerak lembut, mengayun Thousand Sunny dengan perlahan seakan tak ingin mengusik kebahagiaan para bajak laut itu.

Ini malam yang menyenangkan dan semua berharap agar malam seperti ini tak akan terenggut dari mereka untuk waktu yang amat sangat lama.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
